


Ciekawość

by Martynax



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Spanking
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles chce zostać ugryziony, dlatego układa plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciekawość

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



Stiles westchnął lekko, patrząc na plecy oddalającego się Dereka. Byli razem od ponad dwóch lat, a widok tego wilkołaka wciąż wywoływał u niego ścisk żołądka. Uwielbiał patrzeć na te szerokie barki i umięśnione plecy opięte czarną koszulką. Nie wspominając już o umięśnionych ramionach, które potrafiły podtrzymywać Stilesa przez _długi_ czas, kiedy uprawiali namiętny seks przy ścianie... albo przy drzwiach, jeśli liczyć ten jeden raz w sypialni McCalla, kiedy Stiles odmówił uprawiania seksu na łóżku przyjaciela.  
Przy pierwszym spotkaniu, Stiles pomyślał, że Derek jest typem złego chłopca, od którego lepiej trzymać się z daleka. Miał ciemną skórzaną kurtkę, jeździł czarnym Camaro i nosił szpanerskie okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Jego uśmiech poluźniał majtki nie jednej kobiecie i nie jednemu mężczyźnie, co czyniło go w oczach Stilinskiego zarówno bardziej pociągającym, jak i odpychającym. Pierwszą myślą było: „ten facet musi być męską dziwką, trzymaj się od niego z daleka”. Jednak im więcej czasu spędzali razem, tym bardziej zmieniało się jego zdanie. Fakt, Derek nie był, i nie jest, zbyt rozmownym mężczyzną i często zamiast mówić - warczy, ale i tak jest jednym z milszych facetów jakich znał Stiles. Co prawda, Hale nie wszystkim okazywał swoją sympatię, ale dla Stilesa zawsze starał się być uprzejmy. I kiedy Stiles mówił o byciu „uprzejmym”, naprawdę miał to na myśli. Czasami odnosił wrażenie, że Derek był nienaturalnie łagodny i miły dla niego, a w końcu to cholerny Alfa i swój temperament miał. Jednak ilekroć Stiles wyprowadził go z równowagi, ten zawsze wychodził i wracał po dwóch godzinach, gdy już ochłonął.  
I jeśli Dereka Hale’a cechują łagodność, małomówność i zwierzęcy magnetyzm, tak trzy cechy, którymi można opisać Stilesa, to: gadatliwy, nadpobudliwy i chorobliwie ciekawski.  
Ojciec zawsze mu powtarzał, że jego ciekawość kiedyś sprowadzi na niego kłopoty, ale Stilinski tak naprawdę nigdy się tym nie przejmował. Ostatnio obiektem jego ciekawości stała się przeszłość Dereka. Hale’owie wprowadzili się trzy lata temu do Beacon Hills i jedyne co było o tym dwudziesto trzy letnim mężczyźnie wiadomo, to to, że pochodzi z Nowego Jorku, że jego rodzice spłonęli w pożarze, kiedy był mały i że została mu tylko młodsza siostra Laura. Naturalnie Stiles jako jego życiowy partner wiedział o nim teraz więcej, niż wcześniej i więcej, niż wiedzieli i będą wiedzieć kiedykolwiek inni ludzie, ale to wciąż nie wystarczająco. I jedną z rzeczy, które szalenie go ciekawiły, to powód, dla którego rodzeństwo pojawiło się w Beacon Hills. Jego partner zawsze unikał odpowiedzi na pytanie, co tylko potęgowało ciekawość młodszego mężczyzny. Dlatego Stiles bez oporów zaczął nagabywać Laurę, żeby wyjawiła mu kilka sekretów jego kochanka. W ten sposób dowiedział się, że Derek nie zawsze był takim grzecznym i łagodnym mężczyzną; kiedyś pozwalał, aby ponosił go temperament, co nie zawsze kończyło się dobrze. Kobieta wyjawiła mu też, że Derek zanim wyprowadził się z Nowego Jorku, zostawił tam mężczyznę, Isaaca Lahey’a i to była jedna z informacji, które sprawiły, że Stilesa nosiło, ponieważ na początku ich związku, wilkołak wymusił na nim zeznanie czy kiedyś miał jakiś związek na dłużej, ale sam nie raczył wspomnieć nic o swoim.  
Wymuszenie na Laurze, aby wyjawiła mu prawdziwy powód ich przyjazdu wcale nie był taki prosty, jak mu się wydawało. Nie skutkowały prośby ani błagania, skamlenie i wydymanie warg, które zawsze działały na Dereka. Dopiero wysyłanie jej po pięćdziesiąt wiadomości dziennie, spamowanie na poczcie, facebook’u i twitterze, poskutkowały. Stilesowi było jej prawie szkoda, ale tylko _prawie_. I kiedy wreszcie poznał powód przyjazdu rodzeństwa do jego rodzinnego miasta, o mało nie zszedł na zawał, a jego wyobraźnia pracowała na najwyższych obrotach.  
Siostra Dereka zaczęła od tego, że Alfy często gryzą swoich partnerów i znaczą ich własnym zapachem. I o ile o znaczeniu zapachem Stiles miał dość dobre pojęcie, o tyle nigdy mu nie przyszło do głowy, że Derek mógłby go ugryźć i oznaczyć jako swojego w ten sposób, co ponoć działało dłużej, niż zwykłe ocieranie się, aby zaznaczyć swoją „własność”. Jedynym wilkołakiem jakiego znał przed Derekiem był Scott, który sam o wilkołakach nie wiedział zbyt wiele. To raczej Stiles był skarbnicą wiedzy w tym temacie, ale nigdy nie dotarł do informacji o gryzieniu. Więc, kiedy dowiedział się już wszystkiego o wilkołaczych rytuałach godowych, Laura wyjawiła mu, że kiedyś Derek na tyle dał się ponieść swojej zwierzęcej naturze, że tak pogryzł i posiniaczył, któregoś ze swoich chłopaków w trakcie seksu, że ten wyzwał go od potworów i kazał się wynosić. Od tamtej pory Derek stał się cichszy i łagodniejszy, szczególnie w sferze intymnej. Dodatkowo, podobno przyrzekł sobie, że już nigdy nie ugryzie żadnego ze swoich partnerów seksualnych.  
I tutaj zaczynał się problem Stilesa, bo o ile łagodny kochanek na co dzień był dla niego niczym najlepszy prezent pod choinkę, o tyle facet, który nie daje mu klapsów i nie rządzi nim w łóżku jest już mniej pożądany. Och, jasne, zdarzało się, że Derek przyszpilał go do łóżka i pieprzył, aż Stiles nie zaczął skamleć, ale to nigdy nie było na tyle ostre, jak chciałby chłopak. Stilinski zawsze zrzucał to na dziwnie łagodną naturę kochanka, ale kiedy Laura wyjawiła mu prawdę, jedyne o czym mógł myśleć, to jak sprowokować Dereka do tego, aby wyszedł ze skorupy, w którą się schował po tym nieszczęsnym wypadku. Laura zapewniła go, że tłumienie własnej natury przez wilkołaka może się źle skończyć, więc Stiles tym bardziej chciał wydobyć to ze swojego faceta. Gryzienie, ostry seks, klapsy i być może lekkie podduszenie będą tylko _bonusami_.  
Kiedy w umyśle Stilesa pomysł gonił pomysł, jakby tu sprowokować Dereka, on sam siedział na kanapie i gapił się w ścianę. Miał godzinę zanim jego partner wróci z zakupów i naprawdę ciężko było się skoncentrować na jednej rzeczy, która mogłaby zdenerwować Hale’a. Wszystko, co wymyślał wydawało mu się zbyt dziecinne lub zbyt słabe. Dlatego zrobił jedną słuszną rzecz — zadzwonił do Laury.  
— O nie — jęknęła do telefonu. — To znowu ty.  
— Cześć, Lau — prychnął. — Potrzebuję pomocy.  
— W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia pomogłam ci wystarczająco. Derek mnie zabije, jak się o wszystkim dowie — wysyczała cicho.  
— Nie przesadzaj — burknął Stilinski. — Czego nie lubią wilkołaki?  
— Wielu rzeczy. Na przykład naprzykrzających im się, małych, gadatliwych gno...  
— Dobra, starczy — zaśmiał się. — Po prostu powiedz mi, co wiesz.  
— Jezu, Stiles — jęknęła. — Jak ci powiem, to się odwalisz?  
— Jasne. — Wyszczerzył się, choć ona nie mogła tego widzieć.  
— Wilkołaki mają fioła na punkcie karku, szyi ogólnie — powiedziała, jakby zdradzała jakąś wielką tajemnicę. — Odginamy szyję, kiedy pokazujemy silniejszemu wilkowi, że go szanujemy, tym samym uznając jego przewagę nad nami.  
— No dobra, ale co to ma wspólnego z wyprowadzeniem Dereka z równowagi? — zapytał.  
— Użyj mózgu, Stiles — burknęła. Zdecydowanie nie miała dziś dobrego humoru. — Dodam jeszcze, że podczas walki, wilkołak chroni swój kark przed ugryzieniem.  
— Okej — powiedział ostrożnie, starając się zapanować nad gonitwą myśli.  
— Zaznaczam, że cokolwiek zrobisz, robisz to na własną odpowiedzialność, jasne? Nie jestem w stanie zagwarantować ci, że to wszystko nie skończy się źle. — Stiles słyszał zmartwienie w jej głosie. — Wilkołaki mają też bardzo wyczulony węch, co pewnie już wiesz, a dodatkowo Alfy są strasznie terytorialne. Pomyśl o tym.  
— Dzięki, Lau. — Cmoknął do telefonu i skasował połączenie do niej. Naprawdę nie potrzebował, żeby Derek dobrał jej się do tyłka za pomaganie mu.  
Stiles usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i przyłożył palce do skroni. Piętnaście minut później miał na ustach szatański uśmiech i plan ułożony od podszewki.

***

— Stiles! — krzyk Dereka rozniósł się echem po mieszkaniu.  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi i ruszył do kuchni, gdzie przebywał jego chłopak.  
— Co?  
— Widziałeś gdzieś moje klucze? — zapytał Hale, przegrzebując szafkę, w której trzymali przyprawy.  
— Nie — mruknął Stiles, maskując cisnący mu się na usta uśmiech i starając się utrzymać spokojny oddech.  
— Nigdzie ich nie ma — burknął Derek i warknął pod nosem. — Umówiłem się na siłownię z Boydem.  
Stiles oparł się o wysepkę kuchenną i zaczął podjadać winogrona.  
— Ja wszystko rozumiem, ale dlaczego szukasz kluczy w przyprawach? — Stilinski uniósł brew do góry i przygryzł wnętrze policzka.  
Kolejną z rzeczy, które wiedział o Dereku, było jego uwielbienie do punktualności. Nienawidził spóźnialskich i sam zawsze zjawiał się o czasie.  
— Bo nigdzie indziej ich nie ma. — Plecy Hale’a napięły się mocno i zacisnął pięści po bokach ciała.  
Zaczynał się wkurzać i o [i]to[/i] chodziło.  
— Może je wywąchaj — podsunął bezczelnie Stiles i prawie widział, jak Derekowi para ulatuje uszami.  
— Nie jestem psem — wycedził przez zęby, odwracając się do Stilesa i błyskając czerwonymi ślepiami. — Oddaj mi te cholerne klucze!  
— A kto powiedział ci, że je mam? — Wpakował do buzi kolejne winogrono.  
— Ty — prychnął Derek i zbliżył się do niego, łapiąc go za pośladki i ściskając je mocno w dłoniach. Serce Stilesa puściło się galopem. — Pachniesz słodko, jakbyś się z czegoś cieszył, co oznacza, że [i]dokładnie[/i] wiesz, gdzie są moje klucze i nie chcesz mi ich oddać, napawając się moją złością.  
Stiles zamrugał, kiedy poczuł, jak Derek przyciąga go do siebie i daje mu szorstki pocałunek, który wyprawia cuda z jego sercem. Derek wycałował drogę od kącika jego ust do ucha i szepnął:  
— Oddaj klucze, skarbie.  
I naprawdę, to nie podziałało by tak bardzo na Stilesa, gdyby nie ręka zaciskająca się na jego twardym penisie.  
— Umph — wydyszał, kiedy Derek przyszczypnął między zębami płatek ucha.  
— Gdzie są klucze? — zapytał miękko, owiewając ciepłym powietrzem skórę Stilesa.  
— W kieszeni mojej zimowej kurtki, która wisi w szafie — wymamrotał chłopak, czując się pokonanym, bo [i]ta[/i] ręka, właśnie ugniatała go w cholernie podniecający sposób, a Stiles nie był osobą, która umie utrzymać sekret dłużej niż dwie godziny.  
— Dziękuję. — W głosie Dereka pobrzmiewało samozadowolenie, kiedy odsunął się o dwa kroki do tyłu i podziwiał drżącą, podnieconą postać Stilesa. — Wrócę za trzy godziny.  
Posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i prawie tanecznym krokiem skierował się do ich małej garderoby. 

***

Genialny plan Stilesa wcale nie okazał się być taki genialny, ale nie zamierzał się poddawać po swojej małej porażce. No bo, hej! Kto nie wypaplałby wszystkiego Derekowi, kiedy ten ugniatał jego penisa? I lizał ucho, i mruczał, i... Naprawdę ciężko było mu się oprzeć.  
Dlatego Stiles wymyślił kolejny plan. Trochę bardziej ekstremalny i na pewno choć odrobinę ryzykowny. Kiedy po wyjściu Dereka na siłownię przypomniał sobie o tym, co mówiła Laura o odginaniu karku, gryzieniu i walkach, nie zajęło mu długo obmyślenie kolejnego szatańskiego przedsięwzięcia.  
Odczekał tydzień, żeby Derek nie połączył ze sobą jego jakże [i]subtelnych[/i] prób wkurzenia go i właśnie czekał na dogodny moment, aby przeprowadzić atak. Krążył po mieszkaniu w oczekiwaniu, aż Derek wyjdzie spod prysznica. Mieli usiąść przed telewizorem i obejrzeć jakiś dobry film z butelką wina i śmieciowym żarciem. Stiles nie wyobrażał sobie lepszego piątkowego wieczoru. Przygotował wszystko na stoliku do kawy, celowo zapominając o ulubionych chipsach wilkołaka. Rozsiadł się na kanapie, kiedy usłyszał kroki nadchodzącego Hale’a. Derek miał na sobie tylko czarne, dresowe spodnie, które wisiały mu luźno na biodrach i Stiles naprawdę musiał robić wszystko, żeby nie zacząć się ślinić, ponieważ Derek miał najcudowniejsze mięśnie, które napinały się przy najmniejszym ruchu.  
Hale opadł obok niego na kanapę i westchnął zadowolony.  
— Co oglądamy, wilczku? — zapytał Stiles, automatycznie wplatając dłoń we włosy swojego chłopaka.  
Derek uwielbiał, kiedy masował i drapał skórę jego głowy, co kojarzyło się Stilesowi z psiakiem, albo małym kotkiem — naturalnie nie wyrażał tych myśli na głos, bo lubił mieć swoje kończyny na miejscu.  
— Mmm — westchnął Derek. — Uwielbiam, kiedy tak robisz. A co chciałbyś zobaczyć?  
— Batmana — powiedział, szczerząc się szeroko.  
— Zapomnij, że pytałem — prychnął Hale i złapał pilota. — Pasuje ci „Riddic”?  
— Cholera, tak! Vin Diesel jest taki seksowny — zamruczał, a Derek warknął. — No, co? Mówię co myślę.  
— I to jest twój problem, Stiles. — Sięgnął ręką po chipsy, których tam nie było. — Gdzie moje paprykowe Pringlesy?  
— Zapomniałem, wybacz — powiedział Stiles, udając skruchę. — Przyniesiesz sobie?  
— Jasne. — Derek cmoknął go w usta i zwinnym ruchem zeskoczył z kanapy. — Chcesz coś? Bo później już nie wstanę.  
— Nie, wszystko mam. — Stiles posłał mu słodki uśmiech i poczekał, aż Derek zniknie w kuchni.  
Wtedy, najciszej jak się dało, ruszył w tamtą stronę. Przekąski trzymali w dolnej szafce, a on jeszcze specjalnie popchnął Pringlesy na sam koniec, żeby Derek musiał ukucnąć. Jego partner był za wysoki do tego, co chciał zrobić, kiedy stał wyprostowany. Wiedział, że Derek go słyszy, ale pewnie myślał, że Stiles próbuje go wystraszyć — nie trzeba mówić, że każda z prób, którą podjął w tym kierunku Stiles, kończyła się fiaskiem. Dlatego, wciąż utrzymując pozory bycia cichym, zakradł się za plecy Dereka i zamiast złapać go za boki, jak zwykle to robił, tym razem wskoczył mu na plecy, owinął ramiona wokół jego ciała i wgryzł zęby w szyję. Reakcja Dereka była natychmiastowa. Warcząc, zrzucił Stilesa na plecy i przyszpilił go swoim masywnym ciałem do podłogi. Jego oczy świeciły na czerwono, a dolna warga była podwinięta, ukazując pokaźne kły. Stiles przełknął ślinę i rozkoszował się dreszczem podniecenia, który przepływał przez jego ciało. Nie bał się, wiedział, że Derek go nie skrzywdzi.  
Hale warcząc nisko, złapał jego głowę i odchylił ją w bok, przyciskając twarz do kolumny szyi. _Tak, teraz mnie ugryzie!_ — Stiles w myślach odśpiewywał taniec zwycięstwa i zakładał sobie złoty medal na szyi, kiedy poczuł nacisk kłów. Jednak wszystko tak szybko, jak się zaczęło, tak się skończyło.  
Derek zerwał się z podłogi i zaczął przecierać twarz.  
— Cholera, Stiles, przepraszam — powiedział gorączkowo i podniósł go na nogi, jakby Stiles nic nie ważył.  
Stiles wciąż oszołomiony, nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Przecież Derek miał go ugryźć, a nie zerwać się do góry i przepraszać go za całe zdarzenie.  
— Ja... — zaczął, ale nie dane mu było skończyć, bo Derek w chaotycznych ruchach, zaczął poprawiać jego zmiętą koszulkę i oglądać ciało w celu poszukiwania obrażeń. Co najmniej jakby przed chwilą rozszarpywał go zębami, a nie tylko przyciskał do podłogi.  
— Nic ci nie jest? — dopytywał się.  
— Nic — warknął Stiles, nie mogąc powstrzymać złości i rozczarowania w swoim głosie.  
Znów mu się nie udało. Szlag. By. To!  
— Nie rób tak, okej? — poprosił Derek. — Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić.  
— Jasne — mruknął markotnie chłopak i ruszył do salonu.  
— Co jest? — zapytał zdezorientowany Derek, wracając po chwili z chipsami. Przekrzywił głowę i pociągnął nosem. — Jesteś zły?  
— Zdaje ci się — powiedział Stiles, starając się zapanować nad emocjami. — Oglądajmy już ten film.  
Hale przyglądał mu się jeszcze chwilę, po czym usiadł obok niego i objął go ramieniem, co pozwoliło Stilesowi całkowicie się odprężyć. W końcu _prawie_ udało mu się sprawić, że Derek go ugryzł, a w zanadrzu krył jeszcze jeden plan. 

***

Kolejny miesiąc zajęło Stilesowi wyczekiwanie na dobrą okazję do przeprowadzenia misji numer trzy. Tym razem zamierzał sprowadzić swojego faceta na krawędź i popchnąć go z niej solidnym kopniakiem w ten zgrabny, umięśniony tyłek. Chciał seksu, perwersyjnego seksu z gryzieniem i klapsami. Nie chciał Dereka — dobrego chłopca. Chciał, żeby był tym _złym_ kolesiem, za jakiego go brał, jak pierwszy raz się spotkali.  
A tego gościa, który nie potrafił przeżyć kilku siniaków i śladów po ugryzieniach, najchętniej by skopał za wprowadzenie Dereka w ten dziwny stan, w którym obchodził się z kochankami jak z jajkiem. No dobra, nie czas na myślenie o jego byłych partnerach.  
Poprawił super obcisłe spodnie, w które wcisnął się prawie siłą i poruszył ramionami ponieważ ciasna koszula, którą pomogła mu wybrać ekspedientka, sprawiała, że czuł się odrobinę niekomfortowo. Strój ten znacznie różnił się od jego ukochanych nerdowskich koszulek.  
Byli właśnie na urodzinach Alison, dziewczyny Scotta, w stylowej restauracji w centrum miasta. Jeśli Stiles mógłby coś powiedzieć na ten temat, to jedyne co przychodziło mu na myśl to: tu jest cholerna połowa Beacon Hills.  
Derek, jak zawsze wyglądał tak, że chciało się go zgwałcić przy najbliższej powierzchni płaskiej i Stiles naprawdę starał się nie być zazdrosny o te wszystkie pożądliwe spojrzenia, które rzucały mu zarówno kobiety, jak i nieliczni faceci. Kiedy wszyscy zjedli, za oknami zapadł zmrok, a wynajęty DJ zaczął grać całkiem dobrą muzykę, Stiles przystąpił do wykonywania swojego planu. Podszedł do Danny’ego, z którym znał się od liceum i poprosił go do tańca. Danny był gejem, który starał się go namówić na randkę przez wszystkie trzy lata ich nauki.  
— Co u ciebie, Danny? — zapytał Stiles, lekko się o niego ocierając.  
Widział, że Derek obserwuje go ze stolika, przy którym wcześniej jedli oraz, że podsłuchuje. Derek zawsze podsłuchiwał, do czego Stiles się już przyzwyczaił, a teraz to było jak najbardziej pożądane.  
— Po staremu — powiedział, jak zawsze uprzejmie.  
— Spotykasz się z kimś? — Stiles przejechał dłonią przez jego plecy, czując, jak Danny drży.  
Powstrzymał cisnący mu się na usta uśmiech.  
— Jest taki jeden chłopak, ale nie mieszka w tym mieście, ma imię Ethan — powiedział, wcześniej przeczyszczając gardło. — Ty wciąż jesteś z Derekiem?  
— Tak. — Stiles przysunął się do niego jeszcze bardziej i starał dyskretnie o niego ocierać.  
Potrzebował jego zapachu na sobie, dużo intensywnego zapachu. Czuł przez chwilę wyrzuty sumienia, że tak wykorzystuje biednego Danny’ego, ale to było do wyższych celów. _Bóg mi wybaczy_ — pomyślał z przekąsem. Stiles starał się nie patrzeć na Dereka, żeby nie wyglądało to na jawną prowokację.  
Tańczył i flirtował z Dannym jeszcze przez dwie piosenki i kiedy puścili wyjątkowo skoczny kawałek, Stiles przeżegnał się w duchu i odwrócił się tyłem, przyciskając tyłek do krocza Danny’ego. Ten gładził jego szyję i masował lekko ramiona i gdyby Stiles nie był zakochany do szaleństwa w Dereku, to mógłby rozważyć spotykanie się z tym facetem. Zanim zdążył choćby poruszyć biodrami, poczuł dużą dłoń zaciskającą się na jego ramieniu i to, że jest gwałtownie odciągany w bok. Zanim został przeciągnięty do męskiej toalety, udało mu się jeszcze złowić zaintrygowane spojrzenie Laury.  
Jęknął głucho, kiedy jego plecy pacnęły o ścianę łazienki, a ciało Dereka natarło na niego po całej długości.  
— Co ty, kurwa, robisz?! — wywarczał i błysnął czerwonymi oczami, zanim przycisnął twarz do jego szyi. Wziął głęboki wdech i warknął gardłowo. — Cuchniesz tamtym kolesiem.  
Jego słowa nie były niczym więcej, niż warkotem rozwścieczonego wilkołaka.  
Stiles przełknął ślinę i odgiął kark w bok, co spotkało się z gwałtownym natarciem bioder Dereka na jego. Palce Dereka zaciskały się mocno wokół jego bicepsów, a on sam drżał z furii i Stiles wiedział, że osiągnął swój cel. Zanim zdążył choćby mrugnąć, poczuł, jak ostre kły zatapiają się w jego gardle i pisnął cienko, kiedy Derek szarpnął za guzik jego spodni. Wszystko działo się, jak w przyspieszonym tempie. Jego spodnie wraz z bokserkami zostały zsunięte w dół, a duża ciepła dłoń owinęła się wokół jego twardego penisa. Derek ssał skórę na jego gardle, pomrukując gardłowo i Stiles naprawdę czuł się jakby właśnie wypalił porządnego skręta. Nie było na tym świecie absolutnie nic, co uszczęśliwiłoby go bardziej niż to, co robił mu teraz jego chłopak. Hale opadł na kolana. Wciągnął jego penisa do ust i ssąc mocno, delikatnie podszczypywał kłami. Stiles to kochał i czuł jak jego orgazm pędzi ku niemu, jak cholerny pociąg. Był w połowie gotowy do spuszczenia się, kiedy poczuł kły zatapiające się leciutko w jego erekcji. Naprawdę nie potrwało dłużej niż kilka sekund nim skończył w ustach Dereka i osunął się na podłogę ze spodniami zaplątanymi wokół kostek. Wilkołak pochylił się i przycisnął nos do jego szyi, po czym odsunął się usatysfakcjonowany.  
— To było... to było... genialne — udało się wydukać Stilesowi.  
— Nie wiem czy wciąż tak będziesz sądził, kiedy wrócimy do domu i tak zleję twój chudy tyłek, że nie usiądziesz na nim przez tydzień. — Oczy Dereka wciąż nie straciły swojej czerwonej barwy. — Zbieraj się.  
Stiles naprawdę starał się nie piszczeć, kiedy podciągał spodnie do góry. To będzie _długa_ noc. 

***

_Plask._  
Stiles przymknął powieki i wydał gardłowy jęk. Ciężka dłoń Dereka opadała właśnie trzeci raz na jego goły tyłek.  
— To za flirtowanie z Dannym — warknął wilkołak.  
 _Plask._  
— To za wkurzanie mnie.  
 _Plask._  
— To za spiskowanie z Laurą — wycedził i następne, co poczuł Stiles, to to, że zostaje uniesiony do góry i rzucony na środek łóżka.  
Posłusznie leżał w bezruchu i czekał na następny ruch kochanka. Derek przez ostatni miesiąc powoli wychodził ze swojej skorupy i wcale nie zlał jego tyłka, kiedy wrócili tamtego dnia po imprezie. Chodził tylko wokół niego przez następne trzy godziny i obwąchiwał go, jakby Stiles spryskał się jego ulubionymi perfumami.  
W łóżku też nie traktował Stilesa szorstko, tak jak ten by chciał, ale używał więcej siły, kiedy go pieprzył i nie traktował go, jak figurki z porcelany.  
Całe opanowanie Dereka, które jeszcze gdzieś tam miał, pękło, kiedy Stiles cztery godziny temu, zadzwonił do Laury, aby zapytać co zrobić, aby Hale zlał jego tyłek i wypierzył go tak, że jedynym co będzie pamiętał, to imię kochanka. Naturalnie nie dowiedział się niczego, bo Derek wpadł przez drzwi wejściowe (pod którymi musiał podsłuchiwać), wyrwał telefon Stilesa i zgniótł go w dłoni, jakby to była plastelina. Następnym, co Stiles zarejestrował było to, że leżał z gołym tyłkiem przerzuconym przez kolano Dereka i dostawał mocnego klapsa.  
Pisnął, kiedy Derek bez zwyczajowej delikatności, rozszerzył jego pośladki i wylał zimny lubrykant na jego wejście. Dwa długie palce wsunęły się w niego, nie dając mu czasu na złapanie oddechu. W pokoju unosił się ciężki korzenny aromat, po czym Stiles poznał, że Derek go oznacza.  
Kiedy wreszcie kwiląc, błagał o penisa swojego partnera, Derek łaskawie ustawił się przy jego wejściu i pchnął mocno do przodu. Powietrze utknęło w płucach Stilesa i zacisnął dłonie na pościeli, bo to jednak było chyba za szybko. Nie był aż tak _gotowy_ , jak myślał. Jednak Derek nic sobie z tego nie robił i wepchnął się mocno do samego końca, aż jego jądra uderzyły o pośladki Stilesa.  
Wysunął się i wepchnął z siłą, sprawiając, że z gardła mniejszego chłopaka wyrwał się głośny jęk, który właściwie był krzykiem. Każde następne pchnięcie spychało Stilesa bliżej orgazmu, ponieważ czucie masywnego ciała przyciskającego go mocno do łóżka, czucie grubego penisa penetrującego jego tyłek i słuchanie warknięć Dereka, to było zbyt wiele. Jego penis ocierał się mocno o pościel, znacząc ją preejakulatem, który wypływał z niego obficie.  
— Proszę, proszę, Derek — kwilił cicho, wypychając tyłek do góry.  
— Czy czujesz się „porządnie pieprzony”? — warknął Hale do jego ucha, cytując słowa Stilesa, kiedy gadał z Laurą. — Czy to dla ciebie wystarczające?  
— Tak, tak, tak — potakiwał gorliwie i sam nie widział czy to było na słowa Dereka, czy dlatego, że jego jądra zaciskały się i przygotowywały do wyrzucenia spermy.  
Kilka kolejnych pchnięć wbiło go głęboko w materac, a słowa Dereka sprowadziły na niego orgazm.  
— Dojdź, Stiles — warknął mu do ucha wilkołak i wbił zęby głęboko w jego gardło.  
Sperma trysnęła z penisa Stilesa, jak gejzer, a on sam wypuszczał z gardła zawstydzająco głośne jęki. Jak przez mgłę czuł, że Derek jeszcze się w nim porusza i zrelaksował się pod większym ciałem w taki sposób, jakby nagle został pozbawiony wszystkich kości. Derek pchnął mocno ostatni raz i klnąc głośno, wypełnił tyłek Stilesa spermą. Przyłożył spocone czoło do jego pleców i dmuchnął na nie ciepłym powietrzem. Zdawało się, że walczy o odzyskanie oddechu. Wreszcie polizał ślad po ugryzieniu i opadł na łóżko obok Stilesa, który posłał mu szczęśliwy i rozleniwiony uśmiech. Leżeli w ciszy przez kilka minut, aż wreszcie Derek powiedział:  
— Jeżeli chciałeś zostać wypieprzony w ten sposób, wystarczyło powiedzieć, wiesz?  
I właśnie wtedy szczęka Stilesa opadła na podłogę.

KONIEC.


End file.
